High Flight: Rainbow Dash
by Lt. Jetfire
Summary: Ever wondered what RD might be thinking about her flight abilities? Set to the poem 'High Flight' composed by the late Pilot Officer John Gillespie Magee.
1. Surpassing Limits to Freedom

Disclaimer - I own neither My Little Pony, nor 'The Higher We Fly'. Both are properties of Hasbro and/or the late Pilot Officer John Gillespie Magee, RCAF.

On a quiet night in Equestria, while most ponies are asleep in anticipation for a new day and fresh beginnings, a single rainbow-maned cyan pegasus casts a watchful gaze out over the town she's come to call home - all the while reflecting on the exhilaration of her ability to fly so freely and the friends she's come to know.

Oh, I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth

And danced the sky on laughter silvered wings

Sunward I've climbed and joined the tumbling mirth

Of sun-split clouds and done a hundred things

I've wheeled and soared and swung high in the sunlit silence

Hovering there I've chased the shouting winds aloft

And flung my eager craft through footless halls of air

"There's so much to enjoy when I'm up in the sky, racing around with nothing to keep me still or hold me back... The others, except for Fluttershy and Rarity, can't really understand the type of joy we pegasi get out of being unrestrained like this..."

The higher we fly, the farther we go

The closer we are to each other

The darker the night, the brighter the star

In peace go my sisters and brothers

"But, even though I'm able to defy what most others can't... I get just as much happiness from being around them, Element of Loyalty or not. Applejack, Pinkie, even that egghead, Twilight... There's a lot I like about being able to hang around with them as often as I do."

Up, up, the long delirious burning blue

I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace

Where never lark nor even eagle flew

And while with silent lifting mind I trod

The high untrespassed sanctity of space

Put out my hand and touched the face of God

"I've made a name for myself, by being called the 'best flier in all of Equestria', but, for once... I'm realizing that there's a deeper meaning to why I have the name Rainbow Dash. Sure, I can outrun and outrace anypony, but when it's needed... I won't turn my back on the ponies who need help, whether they're my friends or not."

The higher we fly, the farther we go

The closer we are to each other

The darker the night, the brighter the star

In peace go my sisters and brothers

From somewhere nearby, however, there's a sudden semi-audible crash, followed by yelling, which prompts the cyan pegasus to dive off her cloud-home and glide down to the tree serving as Ponyville's library to investigate. "Aw, come on... What's Twilight doing so late at night? I'd think she'd be more careful about trying not to break stuff."


	2. Past Reflections

The disclaimer from High Flight: Rainbow Dash also applies to this chapter. I own neither Friendship is Magic by Hasbro, nor the song 'Arms of an Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Sweet Apple Acres - Applejack's POV

As she walks through the myriad of trees comprising the orchard she calls home, the Stetson-bearing Element of Honesty keeps her gaze locked on the ground under her forehooves, before stopping to sigh and rest against one of the trees.

"Shoot, ma, pa... It's been a mighty long time since Ah saw y'all die... Ah wish th' two o' ya coulda seen l'il Applebloom grow up, an' be here t' help us run Sweet Apple Acres... Ah miss ya, an' Ah'm shore as hay Big Mac an' Granny miss y'all too. Ah reckon Applebloom might not even remember how th' two o' ya looked, since she was jes' a newborn l'il filly when y'all passed on..."

There's faint rustling, though, and the snap of a fallen twig as hoofsteps break the relative silence of the vast orchard before revealing Applebloom working her way through the trees to join her sister.

"Applebloom, sugahcube... What're ya doin' up s' late? Ain't ya s'posed t' be in bed right now?"

Sweet Apple Acres - Applebloom's POV

"Ah know, sis... Ah jes' c'ain't sleep, with all these questions 'bout Ma an' Pa... Ah don' know a single thang 'bout them, or remember how they used t' be a'fore they died... It hurts so much... Ah wish Ah still had 'em 'round, Applejack! It jes' ain't FAIR!"

With a few sniffles, the yellow-furred filly turns her gaze to her older sister, before all but throwing herself at the older mare and sobbing shamelessly as she's hugged.

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

Apple homestead - Big Macintosh's POV

Wordlessly, as he ambles back to his room with a glass of water cradled in one giant red-furred forehoof, Big Macintosh stops to stare at a pair of pictures hanging on the wall of the hallway before setting his glass down on a nearby table and sighing heavily.

"Ah know Ah ain't th' kind who says much, but Ma, Pa... Fer all Ah'm tryin' t' be tough fer Granny, Applejack, an' Applebloom, Ah gotta admit t' wishin' that y'all were still 'round here. Sweet Apple Acres jes' ain't the same it was when y'all were alive. But Ah know th' two o' ya are watchin' us from Celestia-knows-where. An' Ah gotta say thank y'all, fer bein' th' best parents anypony coulda had. Ah miss y'all, an' that's th' truth."

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

Apple homestead - Granny Smith's POV

As she sits in the rocking chair in her family's living room, the pale green-furred matriarch of the Apple family turns to squint at pictures of her son and daughter-in-law.

"T'ain't easy, son, in mah old age, t' keep runnin' everythin' like Ah oughta be doin'. But more than that, Ah know fer shore it'd be mighty nice t' have th' two o' ya here t' guide th' youngins, an' run Sweet Apple Acres. But Ah've had mahself plenty o' time t' adapt t' not havin' neither o' ya 'round."

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here

From this small, cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you fear

You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

Sweet Apple Acres - isolated hill

Meanwhile, far from the four members of the Ponyville branch of the Apple clan, there rest two simple tombstones atop a small hill devoid of apple trees, bearing the names Orange Blossom and Apple Harvest, in addition to their Cutie Marks.

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here


	3. Unbreakable Bonds between Families

High Flight: Rainbow Dash

Chapter 3 - "A Mother-less Day"

Deep within one of the many farms surrounding Ponyville, blanketed in a mix of mid-afternoon sunlight and shadows, a mare and a filly sit amid multiple apple trees, arguing about the significance of the day, and the loss of something special many years ago.

"Ah hate Mother's Day!"

"Applebloom, don' say that..."

"But it's so UNFAIR, sis...!"

With a solemn sigh, the older of the two lifts her gaze skyward, pulling her ever-present hat off her head. "Ma, pa, Ah rightly don' know where yer at, but Ah shore do wish y'all were still here with us..."

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville...

"Well, the coronation's over, and that means I'll need to start getting ready for whatever the other Princesses have planned, as far as my royal life is concerned..." However, despite her musings in the local library and her house, the lavender-furred pegacorn's train of thought is broken by a light but steady knocking from the front door. "Who could that be...? Hold on, I'll be there in a moment!"

Upon reaching the door and opening it, though, she's caught by surprise as she sees both of her parents standing outside. "M-mom? Dad...? When... did you get here?" Her surprise doesn't last for very long, before she steps out to give both of them a firm hug.

"Oh, Twilight, dear. We came here right before your coronation, and booked a room at one of the local hotels. It's still so much to take in... Our little girl, a Princess... We couldn't be any happier for you, after seeing how far you've come since the day you were born..."

From behind them, there's another voice, as a white-furred and blue-maned stallion trots up. "Twily! How fast you've grown up! I still can't believe it, even after I witnessed your coronation in Canterlot! My little sister's a Princess now..."

With her eyes misting up in joy, Twilight makes a beeline for her older brother, hugging him firmly before turning to give her parents a friendly kiss and a warm smile. "I'm really glad you could all make it down here, to visit me and my friends... Oh, no... I should go visit Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres! Brother, dad, stay here. Mom, can you come with me?"

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, in the orchards...

"Sis, Ah really wish Ah could be listenin' t' Ma sayin' how much she loves us, like all th' other fillies an' foals. But Ah c'ain't, 'cos... 'cos..." With a hitch in her voice, Applebloom closes her eyes, breaking down into shameless sobbing and prompting her older sister to hug her tightly.

"Ah know, sugahcube... Ah know..." The distant sound of rapid hoofsteps draws her attention, however, causing Applejack to tense and draw her younger sibling close. Only once she sees who's coming, however, does the farmmare allow herself to relax and nod to her friend and fellow Element-bearer. "Howdy, Twahlight, Mrs. Velvet... Whut brings th' two o' y'all out t' Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I was talking with my family, back in town, Applejack, and decided to come here to ask you and Applebloom a few questions. First... Since my dad and older brother are back in Ponyville, would you like to join us all for lunch? And second... Mom?"

With little more than a fond smile at the sobbing Applebloom, Twilight Velvet steps forward, reaching out to gently stroke the filly's back while keeping her gaze locked on Applejack. "Of course, Twilight. Applejack, though we can't possibly hope to replace whatever family you lost... Would you consider, at least for today, allowing us the honor of being your adoptive family, so we can all learn about the wonderful parents who raised such upstanding ponies?"

"Tw-Twahlight... Ah oughta be angry with y'all fer whut ya went an' did, but... Ah c'ain't. 'sides, Ah'm kinda glad t' know somepony like y'all is one o' mah best friends, especially fer makin' Applebloom smile. All th' same, that's a mighty kind offer o' ya, Mrs. Velvet, but we wouldn' wanna intrude on yer special day." Despite her tears, Applebloom's expression almost instantly brightens upon hearing the elder Twilight's words.

"Twilight, dear... Let me talk with Applejack in private for a bit. Could you take Applebloom back into town?" Despite the brief outburst from the farmmare, Twilight Velvet calmly steps forward, smiling warmly to put Applejack's mind at ease. "That's nonsense. You're already like a sister to Twilight, and you both deserve to celebrate this special day with our family. Like I told you. We can never hope to replace the parents you and Applebloom lost, Applejack, but Nightlight and I would be honored to be your adoptive parents for today."

With tears in her eyes, Applejack turns to watch her friend and younger sister head into town, before looking back at the elder Twilight. "Ya don' know how much that means, Mrs. Velvet... Thank ya kindly fer makin' me an' Applebloom feel so welcome... Ah c'ain't rightly thank y'all enough fer yer kindness. An' Ah'd be honored to accept..."


End file.
